vgchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Meltdown
See also: April 28, 2055 Terrorist Attacks The April 28, 2055 Terrorist Attacks, commonly referred to as The Great Meltdown, were a series of coordinated terrorist attacks by the anti-western terrorist group the KVA against numerous countries on Wednesday April 28, 2055. The attacks killed in excess of 50,000 people worldwide with many more dying of event-related cancer and respiratory diseases in the months and years following the attacks. The KVA launched near simultaneous attacks on 30 nuclear power stations worldwide, most of which were located near major cities in the United States, Europe and Asia. Several facilities saw a physical assault by the terrorists, including the Vekron Pacific Reactor in Seattle, Washington, others by sabotage either remotely or by internal saboteurs aligned with the KVA. The Seattle nuclear reactors was the first to meltdown, followed by reactors at the Fermi Power Plant in Michigan, affecting residents in Detroit 30 miles away. Soon numerous reports came in from similar meltdowns from at least a dozen different nations. Two plants were attacked, but were thwarted by local personnel. The Seabrook Station Nuclear Power Plant, 40 miles north of Boston, nuclear and security personnel were able to subdue the attackers and shutdown the reactors. The Karachi Nuclear Power Plant in Pakistan was saved after the local military arrested the terrorist before they could carry out their attack. Immediately following the terrorist attacks, the various governments affected by the disaster, including the United States ordered government personnel, such as the CDC to begin a mass evacuation of the population and to begin distributing potassium iodide tablets to protect against radiation sickness. Other measures were also taken, including the zoning off of radiation areas and using sports stadiums as makeshift morgues. Some areas also experienced rioting and lawlessness as governments weren't able to keep up with the magnitude of the disaster, both economically and public resources. Private corporations, including the Atlas Corporation and the Arasaka Corporation, assisting various agencies and governments in relief efforts and infrastructure building in the years that follow. The KVA immediately claimed responsibility for the attacks. Within a year of the attacks, the United States establishes the multinational special forces group, the Sentinel Task Force, with it's Winslow Accord allies. Sentinel was established solely to investigate and dismantle the KVA. The Common Defense Pact forms a similar special forces group managed by Spetsnaz. In a rare showing of solidarity, Sentinel and Spetsnaz were known to share intelligence to aid their individual efforts to bring down the KVA. The Great Meltdown is the single deadliest terrorist attack and deadliest nuclear incident in human history. The event also marked a seismic shift in human history marking the end of the atomic age and saw the increase reliance of private corporation by national governments in state matters. The attacks also crippled the world economy, as Wall Street was closed for a full month following the disaster. Other markets were shut for various periods of time. It would not be until the mid 2060s where the world economy would be in a healthy state. Specific Events by Country United States and Canada New York, Philadelphia and Washington Limerick Generating Station in Pennsylvania, 28 miles north-west of Philadelphia, and Calvert Cliffs Nuclear Power Plant on Chesapeake Bay Maryland, both melted down in close timing of one another. These two facilities were targeted as they were the closes such facilities to New York City and Washington D.C. and that the nuclear fallout would affect both cities. However, the wind conditions on the day saw the fallout from Calvert Cliffs dragged to the Atlantic Ocean, then north towards New York. The mandatory 50mi exclusion zones saw the evacuations of Philadelphia, Trenton, Annapolis and parts of Washington, with further evacuations for Salisbury, Maryland and Jersey City, New Jersey. Manhattan particularity descended into chaos during their evacuations. Two thirds of the island's population, including UN diplomats, are evacuated. On May 1, the whole island is placed under quarantine. The National Guard establishes a Base of Operations along East River near the Queens Midtown Tunnel. FEMA formalizes their Base of Operations at the Post Office. The situation deteriorates over the course of May with street gangs, including escapees from Rikers Island, and vigilantes begin to control an increasingly lawless Manhattan. The National Guard evacuates Manhattan on May 15th, with FEMA withdrawing 4 days later, leaving the recovery efforts to local police, firefighters and government officials behind. National Security and Homeland Security Presidential Directive 51 is enacted, enabling federal agents specializing on the protection of society and the United States in the case of catastrophic disaster to be deployed in New York. Seattle The Vekron Pacific Reactor on the Kitsap Peninsula, 23 miles west of Seattle, was the first plant to be attacked directly by KVA terrorists. Operatives from the Atlas Corporation, sub-contracted to protect the plant, were sent in to defend the facility. Despite suppressing the terrorists, they were unable to prevent the meltdown of the reactors. The disaster would devastate the Seattle area, with the fallout rendering post of the Puget Sound uninhabitable. Evacuations of Seattle, Tacoma, Olympia, Everett and surrounding areas begin on the evening of the 28th, with the 50mi exclusion zone coming into affect on May 1st. The city of Victoria, over the border in British Columbia, is placed under quarantine. Detroit Fermi Power Plant near Monroe, Michigan soon followed the meltdown in Seattle. Atlas personnel also tried, in vein to prevent a reactor meltdown, but did save one of the two reactors. As such, radiation affecting nearby Detroit was minimal. Regardless, the entirety of the greater Detroit area was evacuated. Detroit was one of the first places resettled a year after the disaster, with the purpose built Atlas camps relocating from upstate Michigan to certain areas within Detroit. Pittsburgh Radiation fallout from Beaver Valley Nuclear Power Plant covers Pittsburgh, affecting most of western Pennsylvania. The area is known as "The Pitt" from then on. Los Angeles based protection "clan", the Aldecado Clan, initiates rebuilding efforts. Boston Seabrook Nuclear Power Station was the sixth plant to be attacked by the KVA, but was thwarted before the meltdown could commence. This attack relied on physically causing the meltdown from the plant's control room, just like Seattle, but not as many terrorists were assigned to it. Later investigations saw that this attack was a backup attack following the failure of the Washington attack. Furthermore, this attack took place some time after the other attacks, so the local National Guard were already alerted. All of the terrorists were killed, none of who made it into the control room. Despite the failure of the attack, a 10mi evacuation zone was placed around the plant (as will all other unaffected plants in the country) and Boston was placed under lockdown. As per the rest of the country, elements of Boston broke into riot in the days following, but eventually settled down once the immediate threats had subsided. Clarington, Canada The Darlington Nuclear Power Plant meltdown affects an area to the north of Toronto. A 30km exclusion zone is set up around the town of Clarington. United Kingdom The Oldbury Nuclear Power Plant in South Gloucestershire was the only power plant in the United Kingdom to be attacked by the KVA. The location was selected as the fallout from the meltdown would be dragged directly over London, 107 miles due east of the plant. The fallout affected the nearby city of Bristol and the Bristol Channel area, affecting the Welsh cities of Cardiff and Swansea. Luckily, most of the fallout missed London, but contaminated a sizable area of Wiltshire, Hampshire, Sussex, Surrey and parts of Kent. Gloucester and parts of Newport and Cardiff were evacuated as a precaution, but were later permitted to return. Bristol, and the whole of South Gloucestershire was completely abandoned. Bath was also abandoned, but remain accessible to preservationists as it is a World Heritage Site. Thousands of people were evacuated north, with some rioting in areas unaccommodating of the refugees. Europe Belgium The Gravelines Nuclear Power Station was heavily attacked by the KVA, with combined PMCs and French military forces combating against a sizable KVA force. Three of the six reactors melted down, causing a major nuclear emergency affect the entirety of neighboring Belgium. The entire Flanders coast was abandoned, including the cities of Calais and Dunkirk in France, and Bruges in Belgium. Mass evacuations into neighbors France, the Netherlands and Germany followed. The EF Parliamant and most offices were temporarily relocated to Paris. All transport along the English Channel was also halted due to the fallout of both Gravelines and the Oldbury meltdown, thereby bottle-necking all cross-channel transport to the Channel tunnel. Germany Kernkraftwerk Isar, the only nuclear power station in Germany, was attacked by exploiting a design defect in the facility during a standard facility test (akin to the Chernobyl disaster). The fallout affected Munich and most of Lower Bavaria. Munich, Ingolstadt and Stuttgart were evacuated, with Ingolstadt permanently uninhabitable. The waters of the Isar River were also contaminated, causing Deggendorf to be quarantined. Radiation was detected in Pilsen (Czech Republic), Dresden and Berlin. A permanent 20mi exclusion zone was placed around the area. France The Dampierre Nuclear Power Station south-east of Paris was also attacked. The exclusion zone situated between Orleans and Troyes would see thousands of people displaced. Italy The meltdown at Montalto splits the country in two. Parts of Rome are evacuated, with residual radiation reaching Florence, San Marino and Montenegro. Spain A nuclear plant north of Madrid causes the abandonment of Aragon, with radiation blanketing Barcelona. Russia Four of Russia's nuclear power plants were targeted by KVA terrorists: the second highest behind the US. Russian intelligence put this down to the inherent hatred of Russia by the terrorist group, who originated from Chechen rebels. The Klin facility north-west of Moscow was attacked, affecting areas of Moscow itself. An exclusion zone was established for areas north of the city, with the residents of those areas relocated to other areas of the city. Other cities affected were St. Petersburg, Samara, Volgograd and Kursk. China The Xudabao Plant, about 400 kilometres east of Beijing, and the Fangjiashan Plant near Shanghai were both attacked. The governments relatively ineffective approach to relief efforts and refusal to decommission the plant causes the deaths of thousands in the months following the disaster. Only Fanjiashan was eventually decommissioned because of the environmental and economic impacts it was happening to Shanghai. Japan The meltdown of the Tokai Nuclear Power Plant cause the irradiation of most of Ibaraki prefecture, with fallout going as far as Tokyo itself. In the months following the disaster, widespread protests called for the dissolution for the government, following decades of repeated faith in the nuclear industry, particularly following the 2011 Fukushima nuclear accident. The Arasaka Corporation played a massive role in the recovery of the facility, and furthermore in influencing the new government. However despite their best efforts, the Japanese economy face serious risk of collapse following the meltdown. The nation goes through radical changes within its governmental and corporate structures in an attempt to stop the encroaching collapse. In a last-ditch attempt to stave off economic disaster, Japanese prime minister Ataru Moroboshi institutes a new policy of 'neo-sakoku', all but closing the country‘s borders to outsiders in an echo of events in the 17th-19th centuries, and turns inward in an attempt to heal itself. This provides the perfect breeding ground for Arasaka to bloom into the all-dominating megacorp we know of today. India Mumbai and am area south of the city would be affected by another attack. Pakistan The KVA also attempted the attack the Karachi Nuclear Power Plant, which wouldv'e cause a humanitarian crisis that would've eclipse the United States' crisis. This was thwarted hours before by the Pakistani Maroon Berets. Africa and the Middle East United Arab Emirates A nuclear plant near the Saudi border melted down. Radiation was mainly deposited into the Persian Gulf, but precautions were placed in Abu Dhabi for the foreseeable future. Egypt A nuclear plant on Qarum Lake caused some radiation to reach Cairo airport, but post was deposited on the desert west of Faiyum. Cairo decommissions this station as s result. South Africa The ageing Koeberg facility melted down, causing a massive crisis for the Western Cape. The winds brought most of the fallout over Cape Town, the northern suburbs of Melkbosstrand, Bloubergstrand and Milnerton uninhabitable. The displacement, a nationwide power crisis, and previous tensions cause mass rioting and collapse of South Africa's own economy. A Civil War would develop in the country. Aftermath The Great Meltdown saw the final death-knell for nuclear power. Despite reports for decades that nuclear power was becoming safer and more efficient, the industry still retained the stigma of danger, particularly following the 2011 Fukushima Nuclear meltdown and Sana'a nuclear bombing. In the following years, several governments, including the United States, mandated the end of nuclear power generation in favor for alternative fuels. The United States was the worst hit of all nations, with 4 of their largest cities being heavily affect (New York in particular) with ramifications for the rest of the country. The US stock markets were closed for over the month, the longest in history, which saw US stock and the dollar value go into freefall. If it wasn't for the efforts of corporations heavily doing business to stimulate the economy, the United States' economic collapse would've come 30 years early. In a bizarre move, Dallas declares itself an independent "city-state" in 2057, as a response to the depression. Other cities would proclaim their independence within the next decade, setting the foundations to what would become the National Secessionist Forces. Also in 2057, Canada enacts the Paulsen Program, a gradual strengthening of its borders and military capacity, in the face of economic pressure from its southern neighbor. The most contentious element of the program is the radical decision to force the nationalization of Canada's rich oil sands deposits, securing the country's energy bounty for itself, thus intensifying US-Canadian relations. This nearly came to a head three years later, when Royal Canadian Mounted Police came into conflict with American refugees flooding over the border into British Columbia, resulting in the Roosville Incident. Despite the relatively low risk of radiation exposure, the close proximity of Dampierre and the humanitarian crisis unfolding on the Flanders coast caused the citizens of Paris, France to panic, which led to unrest in the nation's capital. The French Government assist in the creation of S.A.B.R.E. Force, a private security firm, to help local authorities quell the unrest. Memorize, then a local social media/neural imaging firm, initiates the "Stay at Home Program", passively persuading its users away from the recent unrest, as well as provide intelligence for the government and S.A.B.R.E. to combat anti-government insurgents. Paris and France would continue to be battered by the physical and economic effects of the Meltdown until 2061, when 5 of France's biggest corporations, including Memorize, pledge to rebuild Paris, thus giving the city it's nickname "Neo-Paris". Corporations also saw a substantial increase in control over affairs of state in the months and years following the disaster. The Atlas Corporation, the world's largest private military contractor, is subcontracted by the US government to spearhead relief and rebuilding efforts across affected regions. Atlas is also involved on other relief efforts in other nations around the world. Arasaka makes similar arrangements for Japan, Asia and South Africa. Other corporations also work together to stimulate the international economy. The efforts of these corporation would be a contributing factor for the US to pass the Corporate Sovereignty Act in 2057, to allow corporations to act more independently of nations to further enable their relief efforts worldwide.The Czech Republic also arose as an key economic power in Europe. Despite not being heavily affected by the fallout from Germany, the country did experience economic recession for a few years. After the election of of Žofie Růžička as the country's first female president, the nation experienced an economic boom. Under Růžička, the Czech Republic enacted pro-corporate legislation. By the mid-2060s, the country's privacy laws were so radical, and so much in favor of banks and corporations, that it threatened Switzerland's monopoly as a financial haven''.''Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Category:2050s Category:Terrorist Attacks Category:Arasaka Category:Atlas Category:United States of America Category:United Kingdom Category:Canada Category:France Category:Russia Category:Germany Category:Sweden Category:Italy Category:Spain Category:Europe Category:European Federation Category:Czech Republic Category:Belgium Category:Japan Category:China Category:India Category:Pakistan Category:Middle East Category:Africa Category:Egypt Category:Philippines Category:Brazil Category:Argentina Category:South Africa Category:South America Category:North America Category:Asia